


sweet home

by frausorge



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop distracting him," Ryland says, laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> For the gangbang square on my kink_bingo card.

"Want some water, Alex?" Victoria says.

With Ryland pounding him faster than ever, it takes Alex a minute to hear the words. But eventually he focuses enough to say, "Not- unh- not right now."

"Okay," she says, and takes a drink from the bottle herself before setting it down. "Just wave if you do."

She's already got her dick on. Gabe offered to help her get into the harness, but she declined, as she always does. Gabe hasn't given up asking, though.

Ryland thrusts, and Alex moans. No one knows him like Ryland. Then he feels Victoria's hand on his cheek, and when he looks up, she leans over and gives him her breast to suck on. For a few glorious minutes his ass is full, his mouth is full, and he gets to hear both Ryland's heavy breaths and Victoria's pleased murmurs.

Then somehow they lose the rhythm and Ryland's dick slips all the way out. "Stop distracting him," Ryland says, laughing, and Victoria grins and steps back.

"Oh, come on. You weren't using his mouth," Nate says. Gabe nods vigorously.

"I'll use his mouth," Ryland says, and leans down for a kiss. He adjusts his weight so he can stay there, propped low over Alex's body, while he pushes back in, and true to his word he's got his mouth wetly covering Alex's when he comes.

After Ryland pulls out he smoothes the sweaty hair back from Alex's forehead. Alex feels like he's almost floating, and he's still got Victoria to look forward to.

Victoria usually goes last, because it's easier for Alex to take her after the others have opened him up. Her dick is neither the longest- that's Ryland- nor the thickest- that's Nate- but hers is the most insistent, the least forgiving, and she loves to watch his face till she sees she's right on his prostate and then piston her hips till he comes.

Nate strokes two fingers over Alex's mouth while Victoria's lining herself up, and Alex opens his lips to hold Nate's fingers on his tongue. Nate jerked himself the rest of the way earlier, after Gabe tapped him on the shoulder to take over, and Nate's fingertips still taste heavily of come. Alex doesn't try any elaborate sucking, though, not with Victoria warming to her rhythm and watching him like a hawk. He lets his eyes close, trying to hold on as long as he can, while Victoria's thrusts rock both their bodies and Nate's hand rests in a small, steady counterbalance on his cheek. Once Victoria wraps her own hand around Alex's dick, though, he's just gone. He feels his body jerking helplessly while Ryland tells him, "that's it, come on, give it up, come for us."

When Alex opens his eyes again, Victoria is unbuckling the harness, still kneeling between his legs. He catches his breath, hoping, and oh, yes, she's moving up to straddle his chest.

Before Victoria gets within reach of Alex's mouth, Gabe says, "Can-"

"Shut up, Gabe!" they all say in unison.

"Show us, don't tell us," Nate adds. Gabe rolls his eyes. Then he jerks his thumb at his own chest, rolls his hips in an exaggerated thrust, and points at Alex's ass.

"Can you take him again?" Victoria asks.

It's not something they usually do, but Alex doesn't really have to think about it. Gabe wants him again and Victoria's going to let him lick her and Nate and Ryland are going to watch it all.

"_Yes_," he says.

Victoria smiles.

She waits while Gabe pours more lube over his dick and presses into Alex's hole. Alex tips his head back and breathes, riding the soreness, opening himself to it. He can give Gabe this. Gabe starts moving comfortably, steadily, and Victoria shifts up to hold her cunt over Alex's mouth. She's dripping wet. He finds her clit with his tongue, licks, sucks, licks again, and he can feel her slickness sliding down his chin and his throat. Ryland moves his knee under Alex's neck to support his head, and Nate's at Alex's side helping to hold his leg.

Then Gabe speeds up, and Alex starts losing his place. But Victoria helps him, matching Gabe's rhythm so all Alex has to do is keep his tongue going. Gabe gives a short, sharp groan when he comes. Once Victoria's heard that, she stops her swaying, lays her hands on either side of Alex's head, and just holds his face to her. He licks and licks her clit, as fast as he possibly can, till at last, at last, he's rewarded by her full-body shudders.

When Victoria lifts herself off of him, Alex feels cold for just a moment. But Nate is already there with a warm washcloth to clean him up, and Gabe smacks his thigh to make him look and then gives Alex his broadest, sunniest grin. Victoria settles next to Alex, stroking her fingers through his hair, and Ryland leans in from the other side to press a kiss to his lips.

Alex draws a deep breath in and out and falls asleep.


End file.
